warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust in My Eyes/Official Guide
This is the simple story guide to 4pinkbear's online novel, Dust in My Eyes. Characters and how they evolve throughout the Story '''Edward Richtofen, or just Richtofen - '''Richtofen is the main character. We begin the story with part of the middle of the story, in the prologue, and he leaves you hanging on what happens next. This was included in order to add suspense and creativity to the plot. After that, he brings you to the beginning, to tell you how he ended up at that point, why he wanted to kill Maxis. You get sent to where he's 6 moons old, and tree-climbing with his brother, Maxis, and falls down, only to land on his murderous father. Even though it's only the 1st chapter, disaster strikes. Richtofen is nearly killed, only for Antoinette, or just Anne, to verbally defend her brother, in which her father kills her and their mother. This mentally scars Richtofen and adds his own revenge-seeking trait to his personality. Later, Maxis decides to give Richtofen a dangerous weapon: a sickle. Richtofen, when nearly killed by his father again, forces himself to jab his father in the neck, screaming his mother and sister's names with a hint of revenge. Throughout the plot, Richtofen starts taking by Maxis, gaining a murderous personality, and when Maxis falls in love Sophia, and they have Samantha, Richtofen starts loving his niece like a father more than Maxis does. '''Samantha Maxis - '''Samantha is the beautiful daughter, born to Ludvig and Sophia Maxis, who she loved, yet they did not return the love. She had 2 other siblings who were loved more than her. She was the runt, and her uncle Dr. Richtofen had to care for her. She loved her uncle like a father, and he actually returned it. In his spare time, he would watch her play or help her groom her glossy, short pale brown fur. And then, one day, the day Fluffy was teleported, a horrible accident happened in which Richtofen had accidently injured her. '''Ludvig Maxis, or just Maxis - '''Maxis seems like a happy, yet gloating and impatient, cat at first, and you think he's good. But after father kills his sister, he automatically seeks revenge, and begins killing to get his way. '''Antoinette Cloverly, or Anne - '''Anne's influence on Richtofen and her death impacts the plot of the story greater. '''Sophia Maxis - '''Sophia is Maxis' mate and plays only the role of Samantha's mother, but is more romantically involved with Maxis than she is caring for Samantha, allowing Richtofen to take on those duties to care for Samantha, who still loves her mother and father despite their ignorance towards her. Later, after Maxis and Samantha mysteriously "vanish" she blames Richtofen and claims that he murdered them, without asking for Richtofen's point-of-view, and chases him out and away from Group 935. It is revealed she later killed herself out of grie. '''Fluffy Kittenson - '''Fluffy is born to a minor character named Nestlien, but takes the role after she is put in the teleporter to test it. After Richtofen shuts the door angrily, noises are heard inside afterwards and it is presumed that she took an evil, demonic form created through the electrical properties of the teleporter. The Blurb Edward ﻿Richtofen was an average kit who loved his family, that is, before tragedy strikes. His mother and his sister are murdered by their lunatic father, and his bonds with his brother, Ludvig Maxis, break one line after another. Darkness creeps around and feeds his hunger for revenge. An eerie cat fortells of great evil coming to destroy every bit of Richtofen and his loyalties into millions of scatterefd bits, and Richtofen can only watch as the world around him tears apart, and he is seperated from his tribe, Group 935. When he realizes his loyalties are becoming no match for his powers, he feels longing for everything that ever happened, and sets off to find his destiny. Yet, his arch-rivals, the Dark Forest, lurks around every corner...